galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Ch 09 Psionics
Ch 09 Psionics More than two-thirds of First Fleet , including the Devi , was far away. In another galaxy for a matter of fact. Captain Harris was leading that mission into the Leo II galaxy. To make sure the Crucible was indeed completely destroyed and that there weren't any other sources of Y'All warriors. The other reason for the trip was to reinforce the recently established Gate House and make sure everyone in the vicinity knew, that the Union took control over the Ancient Gate . A significant number of science corps researchers had descended on the Gate Control world. This was Captain Harris's official last mission after it the highly respected CO of the Devi was to take command over the Lyrec battleship refit project and enjoy his recent promotion behind a desk at Arsenal IV . Stahl knew this was a bittersweet moment for any real commanding officer. Being promoted and losing the command of a starship. In this case the most famous ship of them all, so he decided to leave Harris in command on his own, The rest of the First Fleet made sure the Or-Ghe understood that it was not a good idea to start a war against the Union. The 100th and the 101st fleet had joined this effort. Admiral David M Nielson , aka "Bulldog-Nielsen " was in charge of that and didn't need any help. That meant, Stahl was not aboard a ship but stuck behind his desk at Arsenal IV where he, among many other things oversaw the completion of the Dominator's refit. He had taken her out, to meet a potential Y'All attack but she wasn't far from ready. The Supergiant had been transferred to Ross Torus, where a special docking facility had been created. It was decided to limit the Dominator's planetfall as much as possible. Most ports weren't simply big enough. While there was many hundred lightyears distance between Ross 128 and Arsenal system, thanks to GalCom it meant little. The eternal warrior interfered very little, the engineers knew what they were doing and didn't need an admiral breathing down their necks. Oh, there was always plenty to do, but in 3000 years he never learned to like administrative work. That his wife never really used doors, despite her promise to do so, was something he has gotten used to, and he always knew when she arrived. The person that suddenly stood in his office, however, was not Alycia, it was a shrouded figure. Stahl knew instantly who it was and got up from behind his desk."Narth Supreme what an honor and surprise." "One is equally honored, Eternal Warrior." "While I hope there will be the time you simply come for no particular reason, I am certain it is not now." "One will never appear for no reason. One needs motivation to do so, but I will find more trivial reasons. Your senses, however, do not betray you, Richard. The time of the decision draws near. Many individuals have delusional convictions that they must be present because only a few must be present indeed. You, Richard Stahl, have been chosen long ago, your presence is paramount." "Supreme Narth, you know I respect you but I know nothing of this affair. I am a simple man." "You knew nothing of other sentient civilizations and yet your name is spoken with respect far beyond the reaches of this galaxy. You are the first human, all Narth respects. You are the one I declare to be my friend. Stahl sighed."You would not seek me out if this was trivial. Where do I need to go and what is it I have to do?" "We must travel to Avondur, and you simply need to be there." "Avondur?" "The Planet at the Center of the Universe, in the Avondur Galaxy. Too far for even a Narth Sphere to travel," "Then how can I hope to get there?" "We will use a Transspatial step. I will accompany you, and perhaps your wife and her Netherworld companion will be there as well." "It is about Erica and that Dark One entity?" "Yes." "Erica is somewhere in the Spinward region." "She and the Dark One will be there." "Alright, I take a leave of absence, show me the way," --""-- The person arriving at Avondur, planet was as much Rex Schwartz as he was Invictus Rex. The transformation was complete. The immortal human and the essence of the Nnnth had become one. What the expelled Nnnth unsuccessfully attempted billions of years ago, had mow occurred successfully. The expelled Nnnth wanted to evolve just like the other Nnnth and ascent to the next tier of evolution. It eluded him, as he was seeking for an entity like the Arth. Instead, he had become like the Arth and now entered a symbiosis with a human being. Rex Schwartz matched the essence of the Nnnth to the last aspect. Kindred minds and spirits and now a new entity with power that reached those of the Narth Supreme. The old entities of the Netherworlds were obsolete, carryovers of conditions and realms that came before. He was a new entity of this Universe, not serving the old conditions, not relying on fading Nether realms but being of this reality. Rex Schwartz had created an army. The new core that would grow and restore the First Empire. Twenty thousand perfectly cloned beings and 50,000 Seenian Sentmacs utterly devoted to him. Equipped with the finest and most advanced technology. Now he had arrived at Avondur and was ready to take the mantle of the Dark One, open the Imperial Vault and equip his horde with forgotten Nnnth and Imperial technology. His advance forces had secured a building complex in the city of Sandakaar on Avondur, planet. His arrival was noticed and made the Seven Circles weary. The rumor that the Black Hoods were in cohort, was spreading fast. --""-- Lumis and his companion had reached the peak of the pass and had found the path that branched off to the Stronghold of the Yellow. They were well past the treeline. It was cold and there were patches of snow everywhere. Yet the hiver flyer negotiated the small path without problems, The Stronghold of the Yellow circle was an impressive collection of wall enclosed buildings and towers. The main gate was lit by covered lamps and its sturdy wings apparently made from solid timber and iron. Lumis had stepped out the flyer, the long mantle he wore over his armor tugged on by a strong and cold wind. He estimated local time to be near the midnight hour, but that this might have been an inappropriate hour for a visit did not cross his mind. His inherent haughtiness was not affected that much. He still considered himself to be the most important being alive. Especially his most recent thoughts had improved his mood considerably. If everything and everyone had to abide by the laws of physics while on that road, would that not affect the Dark One as well? He pounded his armored fist with considerable force against the sturdy gate. His efforts created only muffled sound. So he added much strength, repeated the knocks and called out loud."Open this gate, I demand access. Refuse and I tear it down." In response to his demand, the gate did swing open and revealed a towering being of at least eight feet. The being appeared humanoid in shape underneath the Safran colored cloak, the face underneath the cowl, however, was not human. It resembled the rough cut features of a lantern-jawed Oghr. The guard of the gate was armed with a sturdy club of war."The Yellow Robes are compelled to answer a visitor's call. However, a visitor threatening to violate the sanctity of our abode ceases to be a visitor. State your business, Lumis." Uritel by now had reached the gate as well and hastily spoke to prevent Lumis to answer. "By the decree of the Circle, seekers of destiny can not be denied answers. We are not associated with any Circle but we are Seekers indeed. Our destiny is clear and our quest is just." "Your quest is just in your opinion only, but your arrival before our gates has been foreseen. Do you abide to honor the sanctity of our walls or is the threat issued by the envoy of Crea the motivation?" Lumis sensed the veiled counter-threat and was about to teach that creature a lesson when Uritel again answered. "We abide by the rules." Uritel made an angry gesture towards Lumis to remain silent. The Gatekeeper seemed satisfied and stepped back to grant access."Then you might proceed and speak to the Yellow Wizard." Uritel grunted under his breath as they entered the Stronghold."By Crea's mighty will, hold your sharp tongue and return to the more reasonable ways. Return to your old ways and I shall no longer follow you." "You be careful who you threaten Uritel. I realized that I am more than an equal to this Dark One while we are on Avondur. It now makes sense to me, while the last conflict must be here, for now, I see benefits in your companionship. However, it is I who Crea chose, not you." "And I am glad she did." The two Knights of Light were met by a normal-sized humanoid, but otherwise dressed just like the Gatekeeper."Follow me then, the Yellow Wizard is granting you an audience." Both men followed the guide through long corridors, and climbing several wide staircases reaching a sizeable hall decorated in gold and amber, with heavy fabric curtains before walls and between columns. The sweet smell of incense in the air, light issued from gilded chandeliers gave the place a tranquil character. The floor was polished wood, covered for the most part with elaborately patterned rugs. It all centered on an elevated gilded, high backed armchair, upon which a bearded man sat, wearing a black robe with wide golden lapels.p The man somehow managed to look truly ancient, without really looking old or fragile. He had bushy eyebrows that matched the long well-groomed white beard, reaching almost to the beltline. The prominently situated man did not get up and greeted them by name before they even introduced themselves. There was a detectable tone of disapproval in the old man's voice. "Lord Lumis and a member of the old Klavin species, who became known as Uritel. I am the Yellow Wizard." Lumis stepped closer, rested his right hand on the hilt of the restored sword named Brilliance."So you know who I am, my reputation is the reason no doubt. Now don't waste my time, Yellow mortal, speak all you know and do it quickly." "Your reputation is well earned indeed, and it is clear that the reports speaking of your recent change towards a more reasonable individual were incorrect. It is you who came here and it is you wasting my time. I will answer Uritel's questions. You are free to leave." Lumis knew he lapsed into his old ways and did not want to jeopardize things any more than he already had and gave Uritel a nod, The other Knight of Light said."Our quest is after the WEAPON, and we were told this place is, where the one that carries answers is to be found." "This is indeed true, she who has taken the WEAPON from the Urd has been granted shelter here." Lumis brushed Uritel aside. "Then have her brought before us immediately." "Old agreements must be upheld, but it must be done by all sides. Are you retracting the agreement?" "I never made any agreements, I am Lord Lumis." "Goddess Crea has been part of that agreement, did she give you authority to retract?" "She is above such petty things. Now present us with that woman and I will mention you favorably to her." "I can not do so, I informed her about you and she has left this place." "You lying fool. The WEAPON will be mine and I will not be denied." --""-- Angela had always known that her sanctuary among the Yellow Robes was temporary, but she had no place to go. While she was a formidable fighter and due to her father was not without powers that elevated her above the average humanoid, None of this was enough to prevail against those sent against her. The words of the Yellow Wizard were clear, she needed to go and right away. In her chambers she hastily packed a few things, not knowing where to go when a Yellow Robe entered."Quick Angela, Angela was not invulnerable and could be killed. This became quite clear to her as she balances across the narrow ledge away from the window of her former quarters and inched towards the old staircase at the far side of this ledge. She almost slipped and with fear of falling into the darkness let go of her bundle of things. She finally reached the open balustrade and climbed over it and onto the icy stairs. She heard angry voices from her old room, to distant to make out actual words, but she was certain the voices belonged to those hunting her. The stairs had been used by those who built this stronghold so long ago and if she remembered correctly led to a narrow path hewn into the side of the mountain. She was agitated, confused and afraid and when she noticed a person standing there at the end of the slippery stone steps she drew her sword. The only thing her father had left for her and steeled herself for a fight. Angela was close to giving up, but she rather died in a fight than ending up in the hands of whoever was after her. The person brushed back the hood of the obscuring cloak and revealed Guhn, an old member of the Yellow Robes. She had always liked that old man who had taught her to read old texts and to use her sword more effectively. "Angela shed your blade. The Yellow Wizard allowed me to volunteer and help you to escape." She relaxed a little but was near tears. "Good Guhn, I am hunted and do not know where to go, let me pass before they find my trail." "Angela this is Avondur, no place has more gates and rifts. There are places you can go, let me help you find a gate that takes you to a safe place." She sighed deeply and was deeply thankful not to be completely alone. "Lead the way, Guhn I am out of options." --""-- Egill and his friends were aboard the Jolly Blue and on their way to enter Freespace to make their way to N'Ger from where they hoped to find a trans-spatial connection to Avondur, or even better catch up with the Saresii scholar, The man they hoped knew the identity of the thief of the document. Egill had found a soft recliner in the small lounge of Phil Decker's private spacecraft and made himself comfortable. Just as he was to drift into sleep, he suddenly heard a familiar voice in his mind."Old friend, I am awake. The authority that made me sentient urged me to contact you." Egill no longer felt like sleeping and sat up."Tyr!" "It is I indeed. Your companionship is missed, and I look forward to your next visit. I am seeking you out because of the little fish, that soon transforms into the biggest fish in the Mega-Verse." "Erica is in trouble?" "Erica is completely separate now. I speak of Eric. He managed to obtain more of the tokens. Omni-symbolic items created by the One Behind it All, representing aspects of the Dark One. The entire Omniverse became aware that the Dark One is here indeed. An entity known as the JUDGE is just an aspect of the Dark One." "I know you are more than a talking fish, with remarkable psionic abilities. I am no longer the same closeminded hermit, I am best friends with a Saresii and a Narth, but most of the concepts you convey, remain beyond my abilities to understand." "The time for the decision draws near, and the place it will occur is now known. It is Avondur, the planet at the center of the Universe," "This is where the Saresii scholar is headed. We think there is a passage to Avondur. We are on his trail," "Egill you must come to Nilfeheim, a very important element of this event is waiting here and must be brought to Avondur." The old hermit of Nilfeheim exchanged a few more thoughts and then went to the command deck, where he found Phil and the Narth playing chess. "Mr.Decker can we make a detour to Nilfeheim? I am certain now, that we have to go to Avondur, It will be there where we find our answers." Decker reacted by giving his NAv System new instructions. "You saved my life by suddenly wearing Viking garb and swinging a sword, we are now on course to Nilfeheim. I am around long enough that there is much more to this case than meets the eye." Alegar who had entered just behind Egill said."I too know there is a layer of events and developments that are above that of our standard reality. The Saresii Gray Cat society kept records and knowledge from a time we call the First Age of Knowledge. Galactic history reaches further back than most contemporaries can imagine." He pointed towards Egill."Your sudden appearance in traditional Nilfeheim gear to save our lives is a clear indication that there is much more going on than we know." Phil agreed."The theft of a document that contains information about a meta-physical event that has no bearing to the common being. I am certain the entity behind this theft is connected to that prophecy." The Narth still studying the chessboard said."The events that are prophecized will be of unrivaled importance to every living organism in all the realities of the Omniverse. The Narth Supreme agree we must go to Nilfeheim and meet with the Guardian of that world." --""-- Circuit hit the emergency release that cut the physical connections to the alien wreck. It had too much mass for only tractor beams. Alarm sounds echoed through the ship, I wasted no time on details of my ship's crew racing to Battle Stations. While my seat rose into the battle dome, I felt tremendous pride towards my crew. This collection of unusual individuals worked like a well-oiled machine. There were no signs of panic or indications of fear. The battle-view showed a very large spacecraft of unknown configuration approaching fast. Size and mass indicated it was about the size of a Union Battleship. It was engulfed in greenish shields that defied our standard sensors. The translocator cannon indicators displayed in red, unable to lock on targets inside the ship. But this was the Tigershark and our Silver Streak appearance was just a disguise. I did see bright yellow spots highlighted on the unknown indicating weapon ports. Elfi signaled that we are being hailed by the ship of the unknowns. "How do they hail us?" "It is Myon based and quite strong, the hail is in Standard Squack." "Put them on. Mao, see if you can find the shield gap they use to make this hail." Mao acknowledged and Elfi opened the hail. "Pirate, we know you are known as Black Velvet. You are accused of using a rouse using fake Y'All to steal merchandise, We are the Protectors and bound by honor and contract to the Xorte who want you punished. Lower your shields and shut down your engines. You will be boarded. We will arrest the guilty." "This is Captain Velvet indeed. We are neither helpless nor inclined to comply with threats, but we welcome dialog. We are open to compromise and I will grant a team of yours to come and see if the Y'All that are part of my crew are fake." "You have no position to negotiate. Comply or be destroyed. Behold our might!" A beam of substantial strength slammed into our shields. Narth reported."Simulated Shimmer shields down to ten percent." "Light up our real shields." Mao's symbol blinked and I acknowledged. Mao said."There are gaps for communication and they created a gap for their energy weapon." "Can you take out that weapon with a small sniper round?" "Yes." "Do it." Through my enhanced battle optics and thanks to SHIP enhancing the view, a small explosion tore a hole into the hostile ship." "You fire again and the next round will be a kilo load in your command center." There was silence at the other end. Our PSI specialist Fivecheer reported."Captain, there is serious confusion over there." Har-Hi also made his icon blink."You know we are using TL and TransDim shield, we could use our real engines and be out of here in a few seconds." "I hate to leave that Seeder thing behind. I am sure it holds many answers but it is too big for us." Elfi interrupted. "They call for reinforcements and they are also calling us. She put them on after I gave her the okay. "Our mission has not changed, but your willingness towards dialog and compromise has been noted. We doubt your claim to have Y'All as part of your crew. Give us proof. More of these unknowns appeared on our scanner horizon. Then a new contact arrived faster than anything the Union had. It was as big as the Devi and was shaped in a very unusual way. To me it somewhat resembled a gigantic underwater creature that mated with an alien insect with spikes, sickle-shaped armlike sides, The thing was colored in dark maroon, but had bright red glowing lines, almost like pulsing arteries of some kind. Narth voice was affected by a hint of alarm."Captain, we are being held by telekinetics en par with those of the Narth Supreme. The entity in that vessel also holds the other ship and is reaching out to the five ships that are closing in." Mao reported."Captain, our real shields all three layers have just collapsed, the psionic energies overwhelmed them in seconds." Fivecheer collapsed with a groan, followed by Brena. Narth appeared stiff and immobilized. All my bridge crew except Tyron cringed and squirmed. SHIP spoke."Captain, we are under the tremendous psionic influence. I am immune to it, so is Circuit, Dusty and Three-Four. There is psionic communication." I heard nothing."SHIP, delay emergency protocol PIOSLTA, but all crew must be considered under influence." Ever since the Pioslta and the Whakey incidents Union computronics had a secret protocol as part of their programming. Its existence was only known to me since SHIP told me about it after the Living Disease intruders took over. SHIP had been shut down by Shea back then and could not act. The protocol included flooding of all decks with paralysis rays. Robots would use containment stasis on everyone and the ship would automatically try to escape to the nearest Union base. If escape was impossible, the ship was to self destruct, The protocol included the captain. Any normal ship AI would have engaged that protocol by now, but SHIP was thankfully more than that. None of the crew acted against their will. The ones I could see however were affected by whatever spoke to them. "SHIP, full lockdown. Circuit stand by for orders." Tyron said."Captain, I can activate Psi Radio and we can hear what is transmitted. Your mind is closed to all telepathic communication." "Alright, I need all the information to find out what is going on." To my brother inside me, I said."You take over if I act strangely right?" "You are a woman, you act strangely all the time. Bit no matter how strong that entity appears to be, it can not overwhelm me or you." "Go for it, Tyron." "SHIP recorded it from the beginning, linking systems. Here we go, captain." "Children of space. You have entered the realm of the Kxxxxyyzzx. I forbid violence and unjust behavior in my presence. Therefore each side must appear before the commission. Until the truth has been established and the guilty party established, I will hold your little vessels. You may assemble ten individuals and I will convey you before the Commission." The psionics that affected my crew subsided, but SHIP told me that we were still held by that Unpronuncable entity. I opened intership."Maintain Battlestations, a medical emergency on the bridge." Narth was the first to recover and said."Outside of Narth Supreme, I never heard of no such potent psionic force. Shea was working at her console, while Cateria and Jolai arrived and immediately started to work on Fivcheer, Shea turned."The entity exceeds all measured HPI. Our TransDim shields are designed to block Psionics have overwhelmed." The Leedei cam to his feet and held his head."I am alright now. Captain, we do have two handheld Gorrontha devices." --""-- We met in the Den, the ship was still held by the psionic grip of the powerful alien calling itself Kxxxxyyzzx. It was indeed a name or title that was more or less unpronounceable. That alien did not only kept hold of our ship but the large piece of the seeder ship and the four Jurki vessels, each big as a Union battleship. Brana delivered her report for the PSI department, as Narth and Fivcheer were both very quiet. "The entity displays a level of telekinetic abilities that exceeds anything we ever measured. We have no data on the actual limits of the Narth supreme to compare. However, there are Saresii records from the time they re-arranged their solar system using several billion Saresii linked in concert." Har-Hi said, "There are legends among the old Sai clans speaking about a group of very advanced societies that formed a body called the Commission. That legend kept Dai clans out of this region of space." TheOther said."The Y'All never returned to this region, maybe that thing is the reason>" Cateria was next."The entity's attack caused the burnout of one hundred and eight, personal PSI shields. We are quite busy in Sickbay, removing the damaged devices." She tapped on her PDD."Thankfully no fatalities. Like the Dai, the Saresii had a similar legend and I recall that no Saresii or Saran ships returned from this region. I don't know this as a fact but I think we had no bases or anything like that." Alice was not part of the senior officers but she sat nearby, with an arm around Fafnir."Can we not link our PSI talents? We were able to hold Tyron and my abilities have grown tremendously. I was not affected by that Alien and neither was Fafnir." Narth ceased his meditative state."I agree, no individual Narth is matching Alice telekinetic talents, but the entity we are facing has more than one psionic talent and we need more knowledge before we go on the offensive. I communicated this to Narth and I have not been able to receive advice. The entity we are facing is extremely dangerous." Fivcheer pointed at the strange-looking device before me on the table."The Leedei have developed this technology and I am certain it will hurt that thing." I said."Hurting is not killing, my friend. A wounded Tyranno is more dangerous. We have no choice, ten of us will heed that summon and the rest of you will work on ways to get our ship out of this conundrum." An ugly head with four eyes and a ring mouth appeared from under the table."Meeze thinks Kxxxxyyzzx is stoopid! Meeze shows him!" I gave Meeze my attention."What do you propose?" "Meeze works on Big Boomz makes it even bigger boomz! You'll see." "Alright, Mr.Meeze your plan is as good as any.How will you go by making our most advanced spine core weapon bigger?" "You think, Meeze is stoopid or what? Meeze does not say something just like to say something." He wiggled towards the door. "O have not dismissed you yet. Don't disable anything vital and ask Circuit before you do anything drastic." "You said alright. Pfffz make up your mind Captain. Meeze has lots of work now." Har-Hi asked."So, who is going and who stays?" "I am accused by name and that means I need to go. I..." SHIP interrupted."Captain, small pods are emerging from the entities ship, one is heading towards us." At almost the same moment, the disembodied voice spoke."Board these transports, refuse and I will come to a verdict and destroy the offender." Narth said."We can not take this lightly. I conclude that the entities' abilities are indeed capable of doing just that." --""-- The Jolly Blue made planetfall right next to Egill's old pillar burg, after receiving permission from Nilfeheim port to do so. The private spaceship of Decker was now floating like a large boat on the rough sea. Tyr, the white Tyranno surfaced right away, but what surprised Egill was the tall very muscular, bald human, standing there at the small quay where he used to tie up his old sub. The man was completely naked but had no genitalia. Phil's reaction was even more surprising."That is Dark Cloud. He is the one that made me an immortal, modified my ship and my gun. The last time I have seen him was on Earth, before the ascent." --""-- Almost everyone he knew had heard about Z Point Station, yet he was certain not many knew what it was. Truth to be told he hadn't wasted much thought on it until recently. Now that he was getting off the Space Train at Stepping Stone Hub and with that station being his ultimate destination he made an effort to learn more. The station was, so GalNet had informed him a Gigamon type station, parked at a theoretical Z-axis apex point about one million light-years 'above' the center of the Milky Way galaxy. It had a sister station in the Z Minus station, at a similar z-axis nadir point 'below' the galaxy. Starman Linsey Alexander, a native of the Belowkistan colony in the far distant Spinward sector felt a little forlorn, standing there with his gear bag and wearing his United Stars Navy uniform. Stepping Stone was a major Union system in the lower regions of the Upward sector. Three major space train lines ended here, a fourth went all the way to the Large Magellanic Cloud and the Attikan empire while a fifth connected to the Klack Hegemony of the Coreward sector. The hub itself was a huge space station, above the local star. Like all Union traffic hubs, it offered a bewildering choice of transport options for both distant and local destinations. Linsey was a standard human, and the word standard pretty much described Linsey as there was nothing particularly special about him. He had finished Union school and decided to serve his Citizen service of twenty-two months with the Union fleet. During basic training, he decided he liked the Navy and signed up for an eight-year commitment with the option to go fully professional after that. Basic training had been quite demanding, yet he had completed it to the satisfaction of the Navy, to his parents and perhaps most of all to his own. His marching orders were quite easy to follow and understand and technically one could not get lost, as there were Infobots, guide drones, police officers and easy to understand pictograms that assisted travelers to find their way, but he grew up in a very small fringe colony with a total population of only eight thousand individuals. Places like this, where it seemed to him half the galaxies population was on the move, were always overwhelming and more than a little bit confusing. He studied the main pictogram tree with signs pointing in virtually all directions. Signs directed travelers to the various space train platforms, to the space bus terminal. Big display boards were visualizing the departure times and destinations of passenger ships, buses, and trains. Beings of almost every member species, many he had never seen before rushed back and forth all around him and everyone knew where to go. "I am sorry to approach you like that," a polite friendly voice said next to him and he turned to face a Leedei, also in the gray and black uniform of Union Spatial Navy. The humanoid Leedei native to the M-82 globular galaxy had the rank insignia of a Starman as well. "I could not help but notice that you are a Starman third class like I am and it appears you might benefit from directions." "Oh, boy do I need directions. Yes, Sir. I was just about to consult an InfoBot." Linsay added. "Can't hide the fact from a Leedei, right?" "Your body language was quite obvious, no need to use psionics or violate psionic privacy laws. No need to call me Sir either, I am not exactly outranking you." Linsay grinned."No, I guess not, but that is the first time I am on official navy business outside basic training that is. Everyone and everything usually outranks me as a rule of thumb." "No worries, I just finished specialization school myself and on my way to my first assignment." "Oh, me too! I just completed UAFOST myself. I am going to be a Sensor System specialist and assigned to Z-point station." "Me too, do you know how to get there?" "Yes, there is a Union armed forces only Space Train terminal." Linsey Alexander followed the Leedei, and after a ride on an Inter Base Shooter, they both approached a Marine guarded set of sturdy doors. A sign above reading 'Armed Forces Terminal'. Linsey asked."Z Point Station, is a million light-years away, isn't that too far for a Space Train?" The Leedei spread his arms."I don't know but the Z-point station exists and its where we are supposed to go." Both marines checked their orders and let them pass. There was a Space Train terminal, but much smaller than any Linsay saw before. There was a train with three compartments and instead of the ten meters diameter of usual Space Trains, this one was only about five meters all across. A terminal officer greeted them quite friendly. "Get yourself situated in the first compartment and we sent you on your way." Linsey asked the Diechsen lizard in Union Fleet Uniform and Sergeant stripes. "Sir, are there many stops along the way?" "No, Starman, there is nothing really out there. The trip is non stop. The range of the Space train has been increased by reducing the diameter of the Schwarz-Licht tunnel. There are a few booster relays along the way as well." Linsey and the Leedei listening to the name Trecheir settled in the small compartment, and only moments later they were on their way. As all Space Trains, there were no viewports or GalNet while traveling through this alternate continuum created by the Schwarzlicht generators establishing a spatial shortcut. The trip lasted twenty eventless hours. Linsey and Trecheir were greeted by a Luitenant on a terminal that looked more or less exactly like the one they left at Stepping Stone hub. Except for the fact that this one featured a large transparent viewport displaying the utterly fascinating view of the M-0 Galaxy in its entire glory and all spiral arms. The Lieutenant said."Welcome to Z Point station. I wish I could give you two a little time to acclimate and get situated, but we need your help, Mr. Trecheir. The Leedei Psi Scope seems to be defective. We are detecting Psionic energies of unmatched intensity in a region of unexplored space. Our Leedei engineer is on leave at the moment." --""-- Category:Fragments - Eric Olafson